Tainted Love
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Tonight on the Dukes Luke becomes the object of someone's affections but this girl is crazy. R
1. Tainted Love

Tainted Love

Tonight On The Dukes : Luke falls hard for a girl that is nothing but trouble.

Bo and Luke ain't been in trouble at all this week but that's not to say that Boss Hogg don't have something up his sleeve

Trouble just walked in in the form of a pretty little brunette with big blue eyes wearing a very pretty red dress , and

she had her eyes on Luke and Luke will be falling hard for her and be too blind to see that she is nothing but trouble.

Luke had just finished his mug of beer when he looked up saw a pretty face so he thought he would go introduce himself ",

" Howdy ma'am name is Luke Duke welcome to Hazzard County ", " nice to meet you Luke my name is... Nicole Doherty ".

Then Luke asked her if she would like to dance she said sure so they danced well into the night , talked some more

As the night went on Luke and Nicole decided to get a table and drink some beer but suddenly Luke felt like he had to pee

so she said " Okay I'll be here take your time ". So as Luke was gone she had slipped a tranquilzer pill in his beer

When Luke got back he sat down and took sip of his beer then suddenly he started feeling lightheaded , dizzy, and sleepy.

Luke said " Oh... I ..do..n'..eel so good.. ", when Daisy came by to collect their beers she thought Luke was drunk

" Luke what's wrong with you ?". and Luke who was acting very strange so Daisy went and got Bo but Bo was too busy to care

" Bo ... Luke's acting very strange I think he's drunk ", Bo was too busy talking to Danielle but finally he heard her.

" Daisy.. see what you done did ", "BO I .. have been trying to tell you something's wrong with Luke ".

Bo was not a happy camper considering Luke just ruined his night and so he walked on over and he could tell that something

wasn't right when he saw LUke passed on the table so he picked up Luke's head and he said " earth to Luke wake up".;

Luke moaned something that Bo couldn't quite make out so he dragged Luke out of the booth put him over his shoulder and he

carried him out to the General and gently layed him in the passenger seat after he knew Luke was settled he took off ".;

Meanwhile Luke's so called girlfriend was putting her perscription drug back in her purse and she waitied for Boss ".

15 minutes later Boss came out of his office and he said " Well did it work ?". she said in a evil laugh " like a charm ".

" Good Good Luke Duke won't know what hit him you just keep playing devil's advocate until I say so okay sugarpie ?",

Balladeer : Oh Oh Friends sounds like trouble to me something tells me O'l LUke better watch his back.

Meanwhile the boys was just pulling into the Dukefarm and Luke was still asleep so Bo figured he would crawl out first then

help Luke out so he slowly picked Luke up and slung him over his shoulder then walked slowly into the farmhouse into their

bedroom and stripped Luke down all the way to his boxers and covered him with the blanket an turned out the light .

Luke slept through most of the night come the next morning he didn't feel so hot he had quite the hangover friends ".

" Ohhh ... my head I .. don't feel so good Bo ", Bo said " Well cousin I guess that girl you was with did something to you,

Luke looked at Bo kinda funny and he said " what is you talkin.. about cuz ?". Luke don't you remember the girl last nite.

" Bo .. my heads still doing doughnuts , and ... I don't know what the heck your talkin about ?", then Luke suddenly felt

like he was gonna pass out again but Bo caught him and he said " c'mon cuz lean on me I'll help ya " , So Bo helped Luke

to the kitchen and poured Luke some coffee and hopefully that'll wake him up and he said " here you go cuz hope this helps.

Uncle Jesse had just come into the Kitchen from and he said " well good mornin boys " Luke said " hey Uncle Jesse .. good morning and Bo said the same but Jesse couldn't help but notice something was up with Luke considering his eyes looked heavy

" Luke you look like a Zombie ?". Luke couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's comment but he still don't remember a thing about

last night and so he said " Bo was tellin me someone must have put something in my beer last nite not that I'm aware of it.

Then Bo said " Luke I'm telling ya the girl you was with last night at the Boars gave you something that knocked you out.

Meanwhile over at the Boars Nest Daisy was cleaning off the tables when she came across a pink pill almost so she put it

under a glass ", then she figured maybe that's why Luke was acting the way he was "but Luke wouldn't take drugs though."

Little did she know that a girl Luke was with last night did this to him and someting tells me she ain't done yet.

Luke was in the boys shower trying to wake up and by the time he got out of the shower he was wide awake and then suddenly

he felt like he remembered seeing a girl last night at the Boars Nest he just couldn't remember her name to save his life,

then he got dressed and decided he would join Bo outside to get started on their chores then suddenly a car pulled up into

their driveway and a girl got out she walked over to Luke an asked him if he would like to go on a picnic ", an he said

" um... sure I guess you look strangely familier to me have we met before ?", she said " no I don't think so LUke.

Once Luke got into her car they took off to Lover's rock to have a picnic and so far Boss Hogg's plan was working fine

Luke had no clue he's being played a fool ", then Nicole figured Luke looked like he needed to relax he seemed tense

So she got out on of her pills and she put in the ice tea and poured him a glass and she gave it to him he thanked her.

After Luke took a sip of the drink he couldn't help but feel funny kinda the way he did last night and he looked up at her

but she was coming in kinda fuzzy and his head hurt the last thing Luke heard before all went black was a evil laugh",

So while LUke was unconcious once again she packed up all the picnic goodies got into her car took off to the meeting place.

Meanwhile Bo was wondering where Luke had gotton off to considering he was supposed to help him with the chores so he figured

he would go out lookin for him and so he started driving around cottonwood , Boars Nest, until finally he had almost gave up

until he remembered the gril from last night figured she probably took Luke somewhere Bo figured they went to have a picnic.

So he tried over at Lover's rock he noticed something laying down under a willow tree so he walked over an he said "LUKE"!!.

" Luke what in the heck did this girl do to ya this time ?", but Luke was not answering so he said " Luke , Luke ,wake up.

" Friends I got me a bad feeling about this girl she sounds like Bad News for the Dukes !!!!. 


	2. Dangerous Love

Dangerous Love

Meanwhile Bo was still trying to wake Luke up but so far he wasn't having much luck and time was running out for LUke.

" Luke , Luke, c'mon cousin wake up ?", Bo noticed Luke's eyelids start to flutter then he went to try and wake Luke up again,

Then Luke started to groan and he woke up and said " Ohhh ... my head .. what happened Bo ?". Bo didn't exactly know what to tell Luke

" Well Luke ... I don't exactly know what to tell ya except that girl probably did this to ya cuz not that you would know.

Luke just looked at Bo kinda funny because he had no idea what he was talking about and who exactly was this girl ?,

" So Bo helped Luke up and Luke felt a little dizzy which was from the drug and so he was walking kinda funny and Bo could

tell so he thought he would help Luke so he put one arm around his back and helped Luke into the car drove off on home.

When the boys arrived at the farm their was a little box sitting on the farm's front door step addressed to LUke

Luke was puzzled at first who would think to send him a package but he picked it up after he unwrapped it he began to feel sick to his stomach

Bo could tell that his cousin was starting to look sick because in the box was a sheep's heart and Luke suddenly dropped the box and cried.

' Oh oh ... god .. god Bo .. who ..what's going on.. this is scaring me !!! then suddenly Bo noticed a note so he picked it up .

The note said " Dear Luke , I love you forever this heart is a symbol of our Love... Love , Me.

Bo had never seen Luke in such a state so he walked over to Luke and he gave him a hug and Luke just lost it",

" Luke... relax it'll be okay don't worry ... will find out who is doing this okay... Luke it'll be okay".

So the boys went into the farmhouse and Jesse could tell that something was wrong with Luke on account he looks bad",

" Luke is something wrong boy ?". Luke had first didn't say anything so Bo told Jesse about the mysterious box and

Jesse thought that it was just a joke and Luke shouldn't worry about it then Bo told him he tried to tell Luke that but he wasn't buying it.

" Luke.. I don't see why your gettin all worked up about this it's probably just a innocent crush boy ", I've always said you boys flirt too much.

then Luke gave Uncle Jesse a frown and he said " but.. Uncle Jesse this ain't funny .. I hardly know this girl

Then Uncle Jesse said " well Luke whoever this is knows you really well and I"m sure in time she'll tell ya who she is.

Meanwhile while the boys and Jesse was in the kitchen talking Nicole had sunk in the boys room and left a note on Luke's pillow along with a rose.

while she was in their she figuries she would leave Luke a note so she writes him a message on the bathroom mirror "

Luke was starting to get really upset because so far neither his cousin and or uncle believed him that hurt.

Uncle Jesse could tell that Luke was starting to get upset so he said " Luke what's wrong boy ?", you look a little upset.

" Uncle Jesse .. I'm ain't makin this up someone is doing this to me and I just wish you'd believe me ".

So Jesse got up and told Luke that he was sorry he didn't believe him and that Luke shouldn't get this upset over it.

" Now Luke just settle down now you sometimes take things a little too serious at times it's probably just a crush",

Luke unfortunetly didn't see it like that he saw it as someone stalking him and he knew that the only way they would believe him was if he had proof.

so Luke went into the boys room hoping to get some proof then he let out a screamand Bo came running and he said " Luke what's wrong ?",

Luke was holding a note and a red rose and Bo couldn't help himself he just had to laugh and Luke didn't find it at all funny he was scared.

" Bo would you stop laughing this is ... ain't funny !!!", " I'm sorry Luke whoever's doing this to you knows you cause you do love roses.

Luke was so frazzled he didn't even notice the note that came with it and it wasn't until Uncle Jesse told him to calm down and read it.

The note said " Dear Luke , I Love you with all my heart ... soon will be together forever ", Luke was shaking in his boots.

Later on that night at the Dukefarm while the boys was getting ready for bed and Luke was happy to see this day end

but unfortunetly he was so tired he didn't notice that the window above his bed was opened and a person climbed into his room

It was so dark that Luke didn't see or notice that Nicole was on his bed and when he felt something crawling on him

he opened his eyes and was about to say something but Nicole put her hand over his mouth and said " Now shh , shh , don't talk.

Luke tried to call out to Bo five times before he gave up and then she said " don't even think of trying to wake him up ",

Then she got out a bottle poured a clear liquid on to a damp cloth then she told Luke to breath deep which he did

Then she put a the cloth over Luke's nose and mouth and he struggled for bit then he went limp fell into the pillow.

then she said " Sweet dreams ... you won't remember a thing about tonight when you wake up I love you then she kissed him

But Luke didn't respond he was knocked out cold then she slowly crawled out of the window started her car and drove off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blame it on Cupid

So early the next morning Luke woke up with no memory of last night and he had no idea that it was from Chloroform.

Meanwhile the boys was sitting athe breakfast table drinking their coffee while Daisy was cooking up their breakfast

which consisted of fried eggs ,bacon, hash browns , and toast but Bo couldn't help but notice something was up with Luke.

" Luke you okay cuz ?", " Luke, Luke, Luke, ". Unfortunetly Luke was off in La La land thinking of him and Nicole ".

So Bo thought he would try again to get Luke's attention then Luke said " I'm so sorry Bo... what was you sayin cuz ?",

Then Bo said " I was wondering if you would like to check out this new restaurant in Atlanta it's called " Hooters ".

Luke told Bo that he would be happy to go with him maybe it'll help take his mind off this crazy girl won't leave him alone

so the boys made their way out to the General Lee told Jesse and Daisy goodbye and they'll probably be back for supper.

Little did the boys know that someone was following them but they couldn't see her cause she was in a black car very sneaky.

Anyway the boys was driving to Atlanta with out a care in the world when suddenly they went over potholes , two puddles,  
meanwhile Luke's stalker nicole was still following them she thought for sure that pothole would make them pull over

Then suddenly she got the perfect idea she would pretend to have a flat tire that why they would have to stop to help .

The boys was driving along when saw a person on the side of the road with a flat tire not knowing that it was a trap !!!,

Bo said " Howdy Ma'am I see you got yourself a flat tire maybe we can fix for you ?", Nicole said " that's nice thank you."

So as Luke had his back turned at the moment she picked up a tire iron and hit him on the head with it then she watched Lukes

limp body just fall onto the hard asphalt then she slowly started to drag him away to her car tossed him into the backseat".;

Then a few minutes later Bo finished the tire and he was looking around for Luke never knowing that he was trouble anyway

Nicole walked back over to him and said " Well.. thanks for your help Bo I really appricate it you are very kind ".

Bo said " aw shucks it weren't nothin hey you ain't seen Luke around have ya ?", Nicole just shook her head and said " Nope"

So Bo made his way back over to the General while Nicole walked back over to her car where Luke was asleep in the backseat.

Then Nicole manged to drive over to the hideout which was located at Iron Mountian No one was around for miles ", sadly no

CB range could reach them either considering in order to make one you have to be on the other side of Iron Mountain.

So after she shut off the car she went inside and told her partners to come help her drag Luke out so a big guy with muscles

came out and slowly opened the backdoor and put Luke over his shoulder and carried him inside and layed him down on a bed.

Luke only gave a slight moan he didn't stir but she to make sure he was outcold her partner lifted up Luke's left eyelid he only saw white then he put it back down ", Nicole was happy as a clam she couldn't believe her plan was working so good then she told Rocky to gag , blindfold , tie up his arms so he couldn't escape so he did was he did all then left Luke alone.

He walked over to Nicole asked her what she plans on doing to him and she said " I'm gonna have my revenge on Luke Duke!  
I want him to pay for ignoring me all through high school .... I had the biggest crush on him he never noticed me at all.

Meanwhile O'l Luke was suffering bad he was out colder then a dead fish and he has no clue that he is in deep trouble ".;  
Anyway Bo was still wondering where Luke had gone off not aware that the lady who had the flat tire is to blame",  
" I coulda sworn I saw that girl somewhere's before but I just don't remember she does look very familer ".

Meanwhile Luke was still laying out cold on the bed and he was not looking good he had a big O'l bruise on his forehead

Nicole had decided to have some fun with Luke so she walked over to the bed started unbuttoning his shirt , smiling too"

so she said " I had the biggest crush on you in high school ... you was always dating a cheerleader or some popular girl",

you never noticed geeky little O'l me even though I did everything to get you to notice me ... now your gonna pay.

Balladeer : You know what they say friends about a Woman scorned so O'l Luke better watch his back !!!. 


	4. Crazy For You

Crazy For You

Meanwhile poor Luke was still unconcious tied , gagged he was in bad shape hopefully Bo will find him soon "

Nicole walked over to Luke's bed still keeping an eye on him and making sure that he didn't wake up anytime soon

She couldn't believe that her plan was going along so good she didn't know it was gonna be this easy to get revenge.

Then all of sudden Luke's eyelids flutter and he wakes up and at first he is shocked an speechless unfortunetly he can't talk So Nicole walks over and she says " well welcome back Luke you was out cold for good few hours did you have a nice nap ".

Then she walks over and takes out his gag and Luke says " you ain't gonna get away with this honey ?", she just laughs at him.

" I"m sorry to break it to you Luke but I've already gotton away with it no one will find you here you might wanna relax.

Meanwhile Bo was drivin lookin everywhere looking for Luke which was starting to feel like looking for a needle in a haystack.

The minute Luke went to try and attack her she picks up a damp rag she tells Luke to breath deep and he does then she puts

the rag over Luke's nose and mouth then he falls limp into the pillow and is out cold again she puts the gag back in

Nicole stands by to see if Luke tries to wake up again and unfortunetly Luke is getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Bo was still on the lookout for Luke so far he having any luck then suddenly he spotted a few tire tracks so he figured he better follow .

Luke unfortunetly was still the same only he began to moan in his sleep due to the pain in his head and he starts waking up.

When Nicole's buddies notice Luke is awake they begin to struggle with Luke and the blindfold comes off

Then Nicole comes back in and sees that he is awake so she injects him with a strong sedative then he is out again

As Luke is sleeping once again Nicole discusses her plan one of her buddies says " how's about we dump him somewhere ",

Nicole says um.. that could work like you mean in water somewhere ?... I like that idea parker we don't kill him remember.

Balladeer : Old Bo better find Luke quick cause I don't know how much longer Luke can last friends ".

So one of Nicole's buddies picks up the Unconcious Luke and puts him over his shoulder and carries him out to the car

then he puts him into the backseat an Luke coughs some due to the gas and then he shuts the door then they take off

once they get to Crystal Lake they shut the car off open up the backseat drag Luke's body out dump him in the Lake

so as Nicole and her buddies watched Luke flot away they stood on the dock and laughed thinking that he would be gone.

Meanwhile Bo had just shown up at the hideout down by Iron Mountaian but unfortunetly no one was in site which wasn't good

so he made his way back over to the General made his way back over to the farm to tell Jesse and Daisy the bad news but

unfortunetly Nicole and her buddies just happened to be on the same road and they almost ran smack into each other

Nicole then said " Look out that's Lukes cousin Bo we can't let him find Luke quick lose him do something Nicky".

So Nicole's buddy tired to lose Bo but he was sticking to them like glue so Nicole figured the best thing to do was to stop

they pulled on over an got out then Bo stopped too walked on over Nicole got a mad look on her face cause Bo is gonna ruin her plan.

" If your lookin' for Luke you ain't gonna find him here Bo so you best get outta here cause your cousin is long gone sorry ".

Then Bo said " What in the heck did you do to him ... then Bo suddenly remembered where he had seen her she was at the Boars Nest.

Bo said " Hey Darlin you ain't foolin me cause I saw you at the Boars Nest with Luke so where in the heck is he don't think you can pull the wool over my eye.

Unfortunetly poor LUke was floating still down the Lake unaware that he was in danger of drowning when suddenly he went under.

Balladeer : Oh No I got me a bad feeling about this friends hopefully Luke won't die before his time. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Heart Of Ice

Meanwhile Luke was still floating along bobbing up and down and he was still unconcious to boot little did he know he was in deep trouble

Luke was suffering bad he was in ice cold water getting bruised, battered by the minute so help better come to Luke soon he could die.

Meanwhile Bo was looking everywhere for Luke he was checking every backroad , he even checked in town no luck, Luke was lost.

But then he thought he would try back at Crystal Lake bridge so he made his way back over to the Lake not expecting much

then he saw something floating in the water so he quickly stopped the car an Jumped in he couldn't believe it was Luke

" Oh My Lord LUke I thought you was dead cuz ". but Bo wasn't get any response so he turned Luke over saw he was out cold.

Unfortunetly Luke wasn't breathing so Bo began to do CPR and he was trying his best to get Luke but so far he ain't shown

no sign in breathing he said " Luke ... Luke .. c'mon cuz breath ". So Bo tried one more time then finally Luke began to

cough up the water so Bo turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke but sadly he was still unconcious but he was breathing

since Bo couldn't leave Luke's side he said to call an amublance but as luck would have it Enos happened to show up.

" Hey Enos call an AMBULANCE for me Luke's hurt pretty bad". so Bo cradles LUke in his arms while he waites for help."

Meanwhile in town Nicole and her buddies decided to pay Boss Hogg a visit at the Boars Nest to tell him the job was done

so Nicole said " Boss you'll be happy to know the job is done and Luke Duke is good as gone she gave boss a evil smile.

Then Boss said " well good job darlin you and your partner's will get the money I promised now that those dukeboys are out of the way.

Back at the accident site Luke is still unconcious at least he's breathing but anyway the EMT's are checking Luke out and one of them notice that his breathing is shallow so one of them put's an Oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and then they they load him onto the strecher then load him into the amublance head over to the hospital and Bo is trying to be brave but he is having trouble considering he can't stand to see Luke like this not be able to wake him up he don't want him to die

As they were making their way to the hospital one of the EMT's decided to radio the hospital to tell them about Luke's condition

the words the emt's said chilled Bo's heart " Comatosed , Concussion , Unresponsive ,severe hypothermia because Luke was hypothermic he was covered with

a special made heating blanket and Bo was so scared for Luke he don't wanna lose him but Bo figured he would try to be brave but he was having trouble.

Then all of sudden LUke's heart stopped Bo jumped from his sleep when he heard one of the EMT's shocking Luke's heart

Luke's body jumped a couple times from the shock then it took the emt about 4 tries before Luke was back an stable again.

Bo was happy as clam that his cousin was alive again he couldn't believe it but unfortunetly Luke wasn't out of the woods.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at TRI _ COUnTY HOSPITAL the Emt's started unloading Luke from the ambulance and rushed

him into the ER and Bo tried to follow but was stopped by one of the nurses an he had to stay in the waiting room and wait.

Meanwhile in the ER Luke's heart had stopped again the doctor had to recharge him about 3 times before he was back again

then he figured he would test Luke's eye reaction so he lifted up his right eyelid he got no reaction so he told the nurse

to write down comatose and nonresponsive on the boy's chart and then he tested his reflex's they were very sluggish , slow.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Bo figured he would call Uncle Jesse and Daisy tell them the news about LUke which ain't good

so he picked up the phone in the hallway dialed the farm Uncle Jesse who was reading the paper picked up the phone and said

' Hello... Duke Farm ", Bo said " um... (choked voice) hey.. Uncle Jesse I'm over here at TRI-COUntY HOSPITAL with Luke".

" OH No .. . are you boys okay .. what happeand Bo ", so Bo said " I'm fine Uncle Jesse but Luke ain't I found him floating

in Crystal Lake it looked as if someone dumped him their I'm guessing it was girl he was with at the Boars Nest had something to do with this.  
then Bo went on to tell him that Luke wasn't breathing but he got him back by the time the amublance showed up he ain't dead.

Then Jesse replied " Okay Bo Daisy and Me will be their soon so just sit tight okay then Bo said " Yes .. sir ".

So after Bo got done talking to Jesse sat down again on one of the leather sofa's waited patiently for Jesse and Daisy then a couple minutes later Luke's doctor came out of the ER she said " I'm lookin for the family of Luke Duke ?".

Bo stood up and he walked over to her then Bo said " I'm his cousin Bo how is he doc ?, " from the look on the doctor's face Bo could tell that it was bad news.

So then the doctor began to tell Bo that the reason it took so long before she could come out was because they had to get Luke's body temp back up to par because he has Hypothermia

that they lost Luke a couple of times in the ER because his heart kept stopping , unfortunetly he has slipped into a deep Coma which I believe is from the hypothermia.

" I ain't too sure when he'll wake up or if he'll wake up your cousin was in cold water for long time which was enough to cause his body to go into shock so the coma is most likely

a result of that and so he has a fifty percent chance of making it and you can't see him now their still getting him set up in the ICU but you can see him soon though.

So after Luke's doctor got done talkin to Bo Jesse and Daisy happened to show up and Bo told them the news and it weren't good news Bo could tell by the looks on their

faces that they got the picture so then they sat and waited time seems to be as slow as molassess in the hospital when your waiting on news for a loved one.

Luke's doctor finally came back out to tell the Dukes that they could see Luke now but only one at a time so Bo decided he would go first so he followed the doctor to the elevator

they had to go all the way up to the 8th floor which is where the ICU department was then Bo had to sit and wait awhile again

because LUke's doctor had to get permission from the nurse at the ICU desk for Bo to see Luke and then said " Okay ".

Then when she opened the glass door's that led to part Luke was in Luke appeared to simply be sleeping if not for the machines he was hooked up to like the Oxygen mask,

the ventilator , and Luke was covered all the way up to his chest and then Bo picked up Luke's hand and he said " Luke .. you have to wake up now you can't die on me.

" please wake up Luke .... I can't believe this girl would do this to ya ... why would she do this to you .. you don't think she works for Boss do ya ".

But Bo got no response ... then Luke's nurse came in told Bo that his time was up so he gently layed Luke's hand down on the bed and then told Luke goodbye so then he went back out

to the elevator pressed the 1st floor button then he was down to the waiting room Jesse could tell by the look on Bo's face that it weren't good so he walked over to Bo and gave him a hug said " it's okay boy.. Luke will be fine.

" but Uncle Jesse Luke is in a coma an he .. he... still the same .. I don't know why Nicole would do this to Luke.

Then Jesse said " Who's Nicole .. Bo ?". " Bo said " She's is a girl that has a crush on LUke I think she may have done this to him.

" I think she works for Boss Hogg and she may have been the one that put Luke in the Crystal Lake she may have wanted Luke dead if she finds out that he is still alive ... she may come back an do it again

Meanwhile in Luke's hospital room his nurse was coming into check on his vital stats so she got out her penlight and then she

lifted up his left eyelid then she said " are we awake yet .. I don't think so ". then she checked his heart monitor that was good

then she checked his ventilator his breathing was a little shallow , then she checked his reflexes they were sluggish but that's to be expected when you are in a Coma which Luke is in unfortunetly.

Then a few minutes later his nurse was done then she left and once she was done she left Luke alone to slowly dream away.

Jesse decided that he would go in next to see Luke Bo told him that Luke was all the way on the top of the eighth floor so he had to take the elevator so Then Jesse made his way to the elevator pressed the eight floor button then

once he arrived at Luke's room his heart broke and he said " my poor boy ".... . we's all here Luke waiting to see them blue eyes open again c'mon Luke please you have to wake up I need for you to wake up.

Daisy was the last one to see Luke and she tried to be brave but two tears slipped out you would think she would be used to seeing LUke like this considering he the more accident prone of the two boys.

As the Dukes left the hospital for the night arrived back at the farm Bo made a wish on a star in his mind he hoped that tomorrow it would come true. 


	6. Chapter 6

Two Of Hearts

Early the next morning at the Duke Farm Bo , Daisy , and Jesse woke up early an got started on their normal routine

Bo was hoping that his chores would keep his mind off of Luke but unfortunetly it wasn't working , Daisy was getting ready to leave for work.  
while Jesse was busy feeding the chickens , getting milk from the cows and he couldn't help but think about Luke ".

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke's nurse had come into Luke's room and she said " how are we this mornin Luke ?"

Luke just layed their didn't respond so she wrote on his chart that the boy was still comatosed , unresponsive once she was

done with that she thought she would do his morning excersizes so she picked up his legs he started turning his head from side to side

then she looked over at the machine that was watching Luke's blood pressure it started elevating which told her that he was in pain so she injected some more morphine into his IV and then he started to relax a bit more then she figured she would check to see if he was awake at all then she said " well are we awake yet ?". then she lifted up his eyelid but once again no luck ", so she then she finished up his excersizes then she left his room went to tell LUke's doctor the news about Luke.

while over at the farm Bo was done with his chores was getting ready to go over to the hospital to see Luke so he told Jesse and Daisy bye an made his way over to the hospital while Jesse was finishing up his job then he would be by later on today

Meanwhile Nicole was thinking of a way of getting Luke back who she loved with her whole heart and she couldn't stand being

away from him she had to get her lover back but she had no idea how considering her last attempt on Luke's life didn't go welll

on account of Bo Luke's cousin got in the way well she ain't about to let Bo stop her this time around she wants Luke back!!.

Unfortunetly O'l Luke was still the same and his doctor figured that Luke's Coma was probably due to his hypothermia".

Unfortunetly Luke was lost in his own little world as he layed their asleep he dreamed of riding in the car with Bo,

trying to lose Rosco , and then all of suddden Luke started seizing and his doctor quickly called the nurse in and she came running and she started injecting Luke with morphine but that didn't work then Luke's doctor started getting worried"so then the doctor said " quick try some lorazapam then she said " Okay and so she injected some of that into his IV

Luke was still flopping around like a fish outta water but then he suddenly stopped and his doctor said " Luke , Luke, Luke , can you hear me ?".

Luke said something but the doctor couldn't make it out so she told her nurse to write down incoharent speech on Luke's chart

Then all of sudden his eyelids started to flutter Luke felt like just on the brink of waking up he just couldn't open his eyes.

Later on that day Bo had arrived at the hospital started making his way over to the elevator pressed the button for the eight floor once he arrived their he went up to the nurse told her that he was here

to see his cousin Luke and Luke's doctor just happend to be walking by and so Bo walked over to him and asked him about Luke.

The doctor said " Well Bo your cousin Luke unfortunetly faced a close call earlier today he suffered a seziure ".

Then Bo got a shocked look on his face an said " Oh God is he alright he... he... ain't he .. 's not dead right doc ?".

" No he ain't dead but he is still unconcious and I'll be running an MRI on him later on today to see why he had the seziure.

Then Bo asked the doc if maybe Luke would wake up if he talked to him for a bit the doctor said " that could work but his coma is

most likely caused by the hypothermia and their ain't no way in telling when he is gonna wake up or if he is gonna wake up.

While Bo was busy talking to the doctor his Luke's so called girlfriend was sneaking into his room fixing on causing some trouble

So she picked up one of the needles the nurse left behind filled with Dolophine stuck into Luke's IV then she unhooked him from

his life support and he was then down for the count so Nicole then slowly started to drag Luke out of the bed and then she

put him into the wheelchair along with a pillow to keep his head from falling to the side then she wheeled him out of his room. Into the hospital parking lot and the slowly started tossing him into the backseat and where to was yet to be seen .

Meanwhile over at the hospital Bo was walking to Luke's room but when he got their he let out a scream and the nurse and the doctor started came running and they couldn't believe their eyes Luke's bed was empty all that was left was a little note.  
" Dear Bo If you know what is good for ya you'll stay away cause if you don't Luke Duke will become the late Luke Duke. 


	7. Chapter 7

Your All Mine

So as Nicole was driving to Rainbow Canyon with Luke laying zzz's in the backseat little knowing that he was deep trouble"

Once she arrived their she opened up the backseat and slowly dragged Luke's body into the front seat slumped him over the

steering wheel then she gave the car a good push then Luke went sailing down the hill and where he stops nobody knows.

So as Luke was heading on what could be his last ride Bo was on the road searching high and low for Luke he was just about

to throw in the towel when he saw a car sailing down Rainbow Canyon and he saw a speck of dark brown then he said " LUKE"!!.

But he got no reply so he figured he better stop Luke before he hurts himself so he drove the General Lee over to the moutain

that overlooks the canyon and then he waited for Luke to drive on by 15 minutes later Luke showed up in the car so Bo jumped

onto the hood of the car then he made his way over to the driver's side door then he slowly moved Luke over then he clilmbed

in and quick put his foot on the break before the boys became the late Bo and Luke Duke and that would not be good friends.

Meanwhile back at the top of Rainbow Canyon Nicole was watching the scene and she was so angry she could chew nails "  
Since this was the second time her plan fell through she figured she would have to go talk to Boss to see if he could help.

Bo was trying his darnest to wake Luke up but he was having no luck he had tried about 4 times getting really frustrated

" Luke ... Luke .. Luke .. Would you wake up please .... ", but unfortunetly Luke couldn't wake up due to the fact that he

was still in a coma and the fact that Nicole had knocked him out to boot with some kinda sedative medicene but he figured

he would try again so he said " Luke you need to wake up cuz ... c'mon please would you wake up Luke please open your eyes.

But then suddenly Luke let out a moan and he said " Luke.... Luke... can you hear me cuz ?", ..... Luke didn't respond.

Luke was locked away deep within the darkness of his mind and it wasn't about to let him loose anytime soon

which was making Bo madder then a wet hen but he wasn't about to give up on account of Dukes ain't quitters ".;  
So as Bo was thinking of a way on how to get through to Luke Nicole was making her way up the county courthouse steps

to Boss Hogg's office and she knocked on the door but of course Boss who was busy didn't hear her so she tried again".

Boss said " Go Away I'm busy ". Which made Nicole mad so she came barging in and Boss got a shocked look on his face

he said " Oh I'm sorry dumplin I didn't know it was you ", then Nicole said " listen fat man that plan ain't working that

Bo Duke keeps getting in the way of my revenge on Luke Duke for rejecting me in high school now I'm running out of ideas,

So Boss put his thinking cap on and he thought and he thought then he said " Well .. I don't know what to tell ya honey".

So as Nicole and Boss was trying to think of a way on how she can get Luke back for hurting her all those years ",

Bo and Luke was still about the same Bo tried one more time to see if he could wake Luke up before taking him to the hosp.

then he said " Luke... you need to open your eyes cousin ",..... Then all of sudden Luke's eyes starting fluttering and then

he got this horrible feeling in the back of his head and Bo said " Luke... you okay cuz ?", Luke looked at him kinda strangly

and Luke said " who are you ?". Which gave Bo a shock and he said " Luke .. it's me Bo were cousins remember ?".

It looks like the boys have gone from the frying pan into the fire I don't see how they's gonna get outta this one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Luke Who

Meanwhile the boys was still in the car trying to get Luke to remember anything but he couldn't even remember his own name which made Bo more and more frustrated and he tried to be patient with Luke considering he ain't really himself now but little did Bo know that the amnesia was because he was in a coma and he could remember nothin' now to save his life

Finally Luke decided to break the silence and he said " um.. Bo we's cousins ?". ... and Bo said " yep we sure is Luke",  
you can't forget uncle Jesse and Daisy do you remember them ?", and Luke said " um .. no but I bet they's nice like you Bo couldn't help but feel sorry for Luke in his head Bo knew this was temporary but in his heart he knew a different story fortunetly for now Luke was in the clear and that was good hopefully the boys can figure a way out of horrible mess.

Balladeer : For Luke's sake I hope the boys stay outta trouble but something tells me Nicole ain't done with Luke yet'.

Meanwhile Nicole was back at her hideout talking to her buddies about her lastest plan she told one of her bad dudes to sneak

over to the Dukefarm and chloroform Luke Duke and bring him back here and so we can hold him for ransom the Dukes are gonna have to pay a pretty penny to get him back because this time I ain't letting his cousin Bo Duke get in the way this time.  
Then Dean said " so Nicky do you want us to kidnap both of them then ?". She gave him a look like " duh... of course dummy.

So as Nicole was putting her plan into the action the boys was just arriving at the farm and Luke was still confused as ever and he said "Bo ... where are we cause I don't remember this place ?", Bo was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when he suddenly remembered that Luke still had amnesia so he said " Luke this is where we live it's the farm we live here with Uncle Jesse , Daisy and we had parents but they died when we was really little and so Uncle Jesse took us in and raised us.

Bo explained to Jesse and Daisy as to why Luke is acting strange and it broke Jesse's heart to hear that Luke had amnesia so the dukes then told Luke their names and he just looked at them strangly and he didn't have a clue as to who they were and so then Jesse said " Luke ... um .. you is home boy your name is Luke Duke ... you have two cousins named Daisy and Bo",  
but Luke was still confused and lost he did't have no clue as to who he was or these people are that claim to be his kin.

Uncle Jesse told Bo to go in call doc. Applebee so that he can examine Luke and so as Bo went into call Luke followed Jesse up to the frontporch and Luke decided to sit on the frontporch swing an Jesse decided to sit with him enjoy the sunshine.

Then about 15 minutes later Bo came out an he said " uncle Jesse doc said that he will be here shortly and to not worry"  
so 15 minutes later the doctor showed up he walked up to Luke and told him who he was but Luke couldn't help but feel scared an it didn't go unnoticed so he said " Luke I ain't gonna hurt ya boy c'mon I just wanna examine you okay ". sadly O'l Luke had no clue as to who this man was so Bo thought he would help doc out and so he guided Luke inside sat him down at the table then Doc got out his supplies first he got out his penlight he tested eye reaction he noticed that Luke's eyes blinked some

which was a good sign , then he decided to ask him a couple questions like his name , where he lived , but it was startin to be like finding a needle in a haystack ", then he looked at Luke's head and it seemed fine so he couldn't seem to figure out why he had amnesia so then he went to tell the Dukes the news an he said " Luke looks fine just keep treatin him like you do normally just keep reminding him that his name is Luke Duke , this is his home . Then Bo thought he would ask the doc if he thinks Luke will wonder off from the farm and the doc told him he doubts it "but I wouldn't leave him alone right now."

So after the Doc left Bo went to sit by Luke and he said " Luke I sure wish you remembered who i was and who you was too.  
thhe harder Luke tried to remember the more his head hurt so he told his cousin that he was gonna take a snooze .  
Bo couldn't help but worry about his cousin who seemed to scared of his own shadow but he was hopeful that Luke will recover.

As darkness fell onto the Dukefarm they slept peacefully but sadly Luke will be waking up to a rude awaking. 


	9. Chapter 9

Please Remember Me

So when Luke woke up early from bed the next morning Luke was still lost and confused as he made his way into the kitchen where Bo , Daisy and Jesse was enjoying a nice family breakfast they was busy chatting , talking about the news in town after breakfast was done and Uncle Jesse was washing the dishes he was startled when he heard two footsteps on the floor.

It broke Jesse's heart to see Luke look at him like he was a stranger an he said " well Good Morning Luke are you hungry .  
Luke being still very confused said " um.. I guess I'll have a egg ,bacon , toast so he went to work on making Luke some breakfast and then after he gave Luke his breakfast Luke just looked at his plate it looked good to him and he said thanks. as Jesse watched Luke eat his breakfast he wondered if Luke would ever really remember who he was or who they were .

Meanwhile outside Bo was just finishing up his chores like milking the cow , feeding the chickens and Luke who had just finished breakfast was coming out to meet up with him an he said " Luke you wanna collect the eggs from the chickens cuz ?",  
Then Luke replied " um where are the chickens Bo ?".. . Bo was about to reply when he remembered that Luke has amnesia an he said " c'mon Luke I'll show you were the eggs are then he gave Luke a basket an he to him to put the eggs in a basket,

an then he left Luke to do the job then he left Luke alone to finish the job a few minutes later Luke was done an he looked around for Bo but he didn't see him so he waited for Bo on the front porch swing enjoying the sunshine an the birds chirp meanwhile inside the farmhouse Bo was telling Jesse how worried he was for his cousin how he wishes Luke would remember him Jesse could feel a headache coming on an he said " Bo you need to be patient with Luke okay he has amnesia he will get better and I know that you and patients don't mix but just give Luke some time and keep reminding him of who you are , who he is.

Bo replied " Okay Uncle Jesse I'll try an be patient ... but it's just I feel so helpless I don't know how to help him ",  
and Uncle Jesse said " I know it's hard boy but doc said it's only temporary an he will be back to his old self in time.  
so once Bo was done talking with Uncle Jesse he went back out to see Luke who was on the porch swing an so he sat down an he said " well Luke you okay... cuz how is you feelin'", Luke said " I don't remember much yet my head still hurts bad.

Then Bo said " I"m sorry Luke.. well listen if your head hurts that bad why don't you go lie down on the sofa okay ?".;  
but Luke had other plans an he decided to use Bo as a pillow an he layed his head down on Bo's shoulder then Bo looked at him an he said " Luke.. but Luke didn't respond so he figured that Luke had fallen asleep but he shook Luke a few times Luke's eyelids fluttered then he said " Luke c'mon cuz wake up please ?", so then suddenly Luke said " what happened who are you ?".

Then Bo said " Luke it's me remember Bo your cousin ?". Luke said " I don't remember having a cousin named Bo have we met?".;  
an Luke said " Luke c'mon cuz let's go inside so Bo guided Luke into the farmhouse where Uncle Jesse was waiting at the table an he said " well hello boy you feelin' okay ", Luke looked at him kinda strangely an he said " Luke it's me Uncle Jesse.  
but unfortunetly Luke's memory was a little fuzzy an he had a little bit of a headache so he asked Jesse for some meds.

So Jesse got up an went over to the medcine cabinet an got out a bottle of tynole an poured out 3 little pills an he said " Okay boy here is some tynole this should knock out that headache here is some tea so then Luke took the tea / the pills.  
Then he thanked Jesse for it an he said " then he swolled them an then after that Luke walked over to Bo and Luke's room then all of sudden Luke started feeling sleepy but since he couldn't remember which bed was his he picked the bed closet to the door which just happened to be Bo's an so he climbed right in and layed down got a little snooze in Bo's bed.

So while Luke was sleeping away not a care in the world he started having very vivid dreams of a girl that he can't remember her name to save his life but she sure looked pretty as a picture but she was loads of trouble", speaking of Nicole she and her buddies was parked on the hill over lookin the Dukefarm waiting for a chance when Luke was alone.  
Later on that afternoon Luke had woken up an he came outside looking for Bo when he found him he went over to him an he said " Hey Bo.. would you like to do some fishing later maybe if we catch a big one we can have it for supper".

So later on that afternoon the boys left the farm an went fishing little knowing that trouble was in store for them",  
the first part of Nicole's plan was being put into action her partners were gonna pretend to have some car trouble so the boys will stop an pull over so when they spotted the boys coming their way one of them put up their hands .  
Luke said " oh no looks like car trouble cuz ?", so they pulled over see if they could help as the boys was checking their car his partner was putting a can of knockout gas in the backseat of the car which would have the boys counting sheep.

Meanwhile over at the car Bo said " Well mister it looks your coal wire came off try starting it now ?".

So the guy gave it a try an it cranked right up then he thanked the boys then the boys made their way back over to the car then a couple minutes later as they were making their way to the pond Luke started feeling really sleepy , Bo too but he Bo tried to stay awake but he was having a little trouble then he told Luke was gonna take a nap while Luke was trying to to keep awake but he was having trouble until finally he fell asleep at the wheel almost crashed into a truck until it blew it's horn then he woke up pulled over to the side of the road an shut his eyes an layed down on the side of the car.

Those two bad dudes was fixing on picking up the boys an so as they was making their way back over to the general one of them said " well I reckon them boys is probably counting sheep right about now ", " well I'm ready.

it didn't take them long to get the boys out of the car then toss them into the backseat of their car , cover with a blanket an so having gotton the boys like they've been told they figured it was a good time to radio their boss an tell her the news.  
when Nicole picked up the radio she said " Well are those two zonked out yet or not ?", her partner said " they is out cold.  
she said " good keep it that way cause I don't want them wakin up anytime soon take them over to the coffin works ".

Then Nicole's buddy said " okay darlin you want us to put them in dead stories ?", Nicole said " very funny JUST DO IT.  
So as Bo and Luke was laying zzz's in the backseat unaware that they was in major trouble an no clue about it at all ",  
so after they parked the car they went over to the backseat an dragged the boys bodies out they put Luke in one, Bo too.  
Later on that day when Nicole arrived they said " well them boys is out cold they ain't gonna be waking up for a long time.  
then she said " good ... this is all part of my plan on getting revenge on Luke Duke this time I ain't gonna lose. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Dreams

The boys was still zonked out so far Nicole's plan was working fine O'l Bo and Luke was none the wiser which ain't good",  
Nicole's buddies had decided to check on the boys to see if they was still asleep they appeared to be still dreaming away Nicole told her partners to go into town tell Hazzard that the boys was dead to pay a ransom for their safe return So as Nicole's buddies was making their way into town Nicole kept an eye on the boys who was out colder then dead mackerls she opened up Luke's coffin door an she couldn't help but notice how sexy Luke looked as he slept she couldn't help but smile then she couldn't help but think of how he looks so much like sleeping beauty an then Luke suddenly started moaning ",  
she said " well it looks like someone is trying to wake up then she lifted up his right eyelid all she saw was white.

Meanwhile in town those two bad dudes that had kidnapped the boys was at the Boars Nest spreading the word when suddenly a lady walked by them an she said " my name's Daisy would y'all like some beers ?", they said " sure darlin will have some"  
so Daisy went an fixed those two hoodlums some beer one of them said " ain't that waitress them dukeboys cousin Daisy then his partner said " yeah I think she is so what it ain't like she knows what we done to um ... so quit worrying ".

About 15 minutes later Daisy had brought back their beers an then she left but she couldn't shake this bad feeling she felt meanwhile those two bad dudes had left Daisy a good tip but she still couldn't shake this bad feeling she had about them she took the tip and wiped off the table went back to serving the beers she noticed a little note so she picked it up an what it said made her quake in her boots and it said " your cousins Bo and Luke are dead sorry for your loss !!!

Meanwhile over at the hideout Luke and Bo was still asleep an they weren't looking too good help better come soon or else suddenly Luke started to moan an move his head from side to side his eyelids fluttered but he wouldn't wake up though Bo suddenly woke up he couldn't help but feel like something was crawling on it was a big huge spider so he shook it off but unfortunetly Luke was still asleep so Bo said " Luke , Luke, c'mon cuz wake up". but Luke didn't respond which ain't good Bo figured the only way to wake Luke up would be to shake him so he tried very quietly to sneak out of the coffin slowly made it over to Luke's coffin and he opened it up an he shook Luke a few times but all he got out of was a moan Luke was out cold.

" Luke .. Luke.. c'mon you have to wake up cuz we have to get outta here ", unfortunetly Nicole an her croonies was making their way back in an when Nicole saw Bo trying to get Luke out of the coffin she said " Hold it right their blondie ".;  
Bo stopped right away he let go of Luke and his limp body just curled up in a ball he fell down on the floor of the coffin an when Bo tried to make his escape one of Nicole's buddies grabbed him but Bo managed to hit the guy he landed in a pile of wood that they used to make coffins then he slowly made his way over to Luke's coffin where his cousin was laying asleep.  
Luke was asleep but he tried to wake up but he couldn't seem to open his eyes so far the duke luck wasn't looking good .  
an Nicole said " don't you think about touching him he ain't going leaving besides y'all ain't got your wheels ".

Before Nicole could say " jumpin jackrabbits" O'l Bo an a comatosed Luke was hightailing it over to Nicole's car an Bo slowly put Luke in the passenger seat an then he got in an they was off to the Duke-farm and as the wind was blowing in Luke's face he started to wake up an then Bo heard a low groan an he looked over an he said " Luke you is awake cuz ".;  
Luke just gave Bo a very confused look an he said " what in the heck happened Bo ?"... . ", Bo started to explain to Luke about this crazy girl named Nicole who had kidnapped them an for some reason or another wanted revenge on us for some reason,  
then Luke got this look in his eye an he said " I'm remembering a very pretty girl I met her at the Boars Nest was that her?  
an Bo said " yep that's her cuz ", Luke said " why would she want revenge on me for I ain't done nothin to her at all "

On the way to the farm the boys decided to stop on by city hall an tell Rosco about Nicole an her bad dudes ",  
but like always Rosco was being his stubborn bullheaded self he couldn't seem to believe a word the boys was saying.  
" Bo you is just lying you lie all the time their ain't no way some pretty girl would kidnap you boys why would she ".;  
but Rosco refused to listen to reason so the boys was on their own an for the moment out of trouble anyway when the boys walked in Uncle Jesse was sitting in his chair reading the paper an he said he was shocked to see his boys walk in an he said " Luke, Bo where in the devil have you boys been ?", so they told Uncle Jesse about Nicole how she kidnapped them / tied them up in the old coffin works was planning I think on killing them an that they was lucky to get out of their alive.

Balladeer : Unfortunetly friends I doubt that Nicole won't stop until she gets Luke back for rejecting her like he did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Death By Chocolate

Nicole was still harboring that crush she had on Luke an secretly still does even though she would never admit it suddenly a plan came to her she would send Luke a box of Chocolates in the mail laced with poison which is really bad

After the boys had finished their chores Uncle Jesse asked them if they would run out to the post office to get the mail.

The boys told him they would then they hopped into the General took off to town when they arrived at the post office

miss tisdale told them to take a number which they did it got down right annoying at times having to take a dang number".

Luke was the first to speak then he said " hey miss Tisdale we's here to pick up the mail ?", so miss Tisdale got their mail

then she handed a package to Luke wrapped in a bright red wrapping paper Luke got this very curious look in his eye and he

couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this package considering it looked like it was from his crazy girlfriend"

So as the boys was making their way to the General Bo couldn't help but feel a little concern for Luke who looked worried ".

" Luke you okay cuz ?", Luke was too busy looking at the package to listen to Bo so he decided to open it see what's inside it turned out to be a box of Chocolate so Luke thought he would try one so he picked the one that looked like a candy heart

so far Luke has eaten 3 hearts so far an the poison was so well hidden in the chocolate that he couldn't taste it .

The boys got a surprize visit from Enos when they got back to the farm he told them that he had put out an APB on her then later on that night at the Dukefarm when the boys was crawling in bed once the lights was out Bo could tell that his cousin was lookin a little pale then he looked at Luke an he said " Luke you is lookin a little pale cuz you feeling okay?"

Bo got no reply so he figured Luke was asleep Bo was suddenly awakened by a thudding sound then it would stop then he would start again then he looked over at Luke's bed saw that it was empty it appered that Luke was locked in a convolsion .

So Bo shouted " UNCLE JESSE Come QUICK ", Jesse hurried into the boys room he noticed that something was wrong with Luke",

" why's he doing that ?", I don't know I found him like this he won't stop I've tried everything to get him to stop ",

" LUke.. Luke... LUke..", then Luke continued for a few more seconds until he suddenly stopped went back to sleep .

Then Luke softly said " I ... don't feel good", then Jesse looked at him he felt his forehead an he's burning up Bo".

So Bo and Jesse managed to get Luke to the bathroom then he threw up then once he was done Uncle Jesse managed to wipe his

forehead with a wet washcloth then Luke started shivering so Jesse sent Bo into get a blanket for Luke and Daisy who was

sleeping had heard the noise coming from the bathroom an so she walked in with her pink bathrobe on asked what was going on

then Uncle Jesse looked up an he said " oh .. hey baby Luke got sick", few minutes later Bo came in with a blanket for Luke

then he wrapped it around him then they tried to get Luke back to bed and Luke slept until the morning sun came up.

So far Nicole's plan was working fine the Dukes had no idea that it was that box of chocolates that made Luke sick ",  
which is just the way she wanted it an unfortunately she had a bad feeling that sooner or later they would find out the truth.

Luke slept through breakfast so while Jesse was doing the dishes he was spooked when he heard some footsteps coming into the room an so he

looked up an he said " well good morning Luke you hungry I can make you a nice sunny side up egg ?", but Luke wasn't exactly up to eating but he figured that Uncle Jessie wasn't gonna let him leave without getting something in his stomach so he said " I'm a little hungry Uncle Jesse ". So after Jesse served Luke his breakfast he could tell that he wasn't himself considering he was just picking at his food he wasn't eating any of it

Jesse said " Luke.. you gotta eat boy... if you wanna get better ", then Luke said " I'm sorry uncle Jessie I just ain't that hungry nothing personal",

so while Luke went back into the boys room to shower Uncle Jesse decided to give Doc. Applebee a call to see if he can come take a look at Luke.

The phone rang for sometime then Jessie said " Well Hello Homer ... i was wondering if maybe you could come by an take a look at Luke for me ?",

then doc said " well ... what's wrong with Luke ?".. Jesse said " well I don't rightly know he got sicker then a dog last night I'm... worried

So the Doc. Applebee told Jessie that he would be their soon an so then Jessie hung up an started cleaning the breakfast dishes , cups too.

Later on that morning Luke was feeling still about the same his energy level wasn't exactly the same so he decided to take a snooze on the couch

then come around lunchtime he was still asleep so Jesse went into wake him up an he said " Luke , Luke, son it's lunchtime wake up ". it took Luke

awhile then he started to stir an his blond haired cousin couldn't help but look at Luke with concern on account of he didn't look good at all .

Bo asked Luke if would be interested in going over to Hazzard Pond later for some skinny dipping fun and Luke said " yeah ... maybe cuz ",

Bo was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door so he walked over an he said '' Well howdy doc ... c'mon in ".

So then Jesse asked Luke if he would follow the Doc. an him into the living room so he can get a good look at him an so Luke sat down on the sofa

then doc got out his supplies he examined Luke then he asked Luke if he had been exposed to anything lately then he said he some chocolates.

" Well i don't see how chocolates could make you sick ... unless of course they had maybe some type of poison which would make you sick.

Then Bo who was standing in the room too suddenly remembered about Nicole an he had a really bad feeling that she maybe behind this.

So Bo said " Luke .... you don't think that Nicole sent you a box of poison chocolates do ya ?", Luke said " well... it's possible she's crazy enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Revenge

The next day Luke was feeling still the same the poison was still in his system and so he still felt sleepy and he couldn't seem to wake up every time Bo tried to wake Luke he would only get a moan

" C'mon Cuz wake up you can't sleep all day Uncle Jesse won't allow it"

Then Luke said " Okay... cuz... I'll be up in a second go eat breakfast before it gets cold",  
Uncle Jesse was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper when he heard some footsteps at first he thought it was Luke cause he is usually the first one up but it was Bo"  
Bo decided to join Uncle Jesse at the table sip on his coffee while he was waiting for Luke.

Luke was still trapped in the darkness of his mind and he can't seem to find the exit ".

Bo was starting get worried for his cousin on account of it was now going on 11:30 and he was still asleep in bed and so Bo figured he would go try again and wake Luke up but once again he had trouble he coaxed , he pleaded , finally he begged Luke could faintly hear a voice he just couldn't respond.  
Bo was fastly losing patience he just couldn't seemt to take it anymore so he gave Luke a warning,

" I'm giving you a fair warning cuz if you don't open your eyes soon I'm gonna ... kiss suellen".

Then Luke's eyelids started lifting and it took awhile for his vision to come into focus and then

he said " Luke... your awake cuz ... you was out like a light I couldn't get you to wake up".

Luke just gave a Bo cause his brain wasn't exactly up yet and the fact that he was still sleepy

and he was feeling very hungry though so he followed Bo into the kitchen and Uncle Jesse was happy

to see Luke finally awake and he said " well good morning sleepy head did you sleep good ?".

Luke said " yes sir I sure did i... didn't mean to sleep in so late but I was feeling tired".

Luke suddenly remembered that box of chocolates he got and suddenly he realized that probably is

what made him feel sleepy and so he went over to the box of chocolates he picked one up and he bit into it and noticed some powder stuff in it and so he took a taste of it then suddenly he felt

very dizzy and he would have passed out if Bo hadn't of caught him then he quickly put the box down

and backed away and he couldn't believe that someone would send him a box of poison chocolates.

Meanwhile over at the Courthouse Enos was going through the recent wanted posters when he came across one that had a picture of a girl that looked like the one that had wanted revenge on Luke it turns out she is has a whole list of crimes that she has committed even one about hit and Run which can only mean that she is gonna be trouble for the Dukes hopefully he can warn them in time.

Later on that day that boys had decided to do some fishing so they was on their way to Hazzard Pond when Enos came over the CB and Luke picked it up and by the tone of Enos's voice it wasn't good.

" Luke ... you is in major trouble that girl Nicole she is bad news she's wanted for a hit and run and she has committed a whole list of other crimes too so you watch your back okay Luke .

Luke and Bo arrived at the pond with no trouble but little did they know a car was following them

and then Nicole got out of her car and she made her way over to the boys and she sneaked up to Luke

and she said " well ... howdy Luke did you enjoy those chocolate's I gave you i sure hope so ?".

Luke said " wait a minute that was you ... those things made me sick how could you do this to me ?'.

She just laughed , laughed , and then she said " well ... silly they were supposed to make you sick

on account of I put poison in them a very strong sleeping drug it probably knocked you out cold.

Then Nicole said " well my revenge on you is now complete seeing as how that poison can kill you

and Luke said " I... can't ... believe... this what did I ever do to you to make you poison me ?".

She said " well you rejected me all through high school I always loved you but you never noticed me now you will pay the price of my broken heart it was such a sweet revenge candy is so sweet.

But before Nicole could do anything Bo who had been watching the whole thing had called Enos

and he showed up and he arrested Nicole for attempted murder , kidnapping she will be behind bars for a good long time she'll never hurt Luke again but her Love for him will probably never die.


End file.
